Insomnia
by HeavenlySwirl
Summary: A good night kiss to cure insomnia.


_When an author writes, he or she needs the fuel that is fueled. Mainly because a writer needs to inspire another writer._

_For **Midnight Insomniac**...giving a heads up! :D She's a girl who was one of my readers when I was active her but now writes fan fictions of her own. Thank you for the support._

_Many people have abandoned the Nejiten fandom, and when I came back... it's hard to find good stories these days. I've read a lot and good thing she's still active.  
_

* * *

**in·som·ni·a**

_[in-som-nee-uh]_

inability to obtain sufficient sleep, especially when chronic;

difficulty in falling or staying asleep;

sleeplessness.

Sleeplessness.

Oh, why on earth was she even searching for the definition of the term? Of course she knew what it meant! It meant this! This staying up late thing!

She groaned.

It certainly wasn't great at all.

Ever since she decided 6 months ago to go up for the honor roll (which she successful placed 3rd in) and made tremendous effort for all projects and exam reviews- she slept late, almost every day.

Almost every day.

And now, she got insomnia over the summer.

Really, her current state was opposed in her plans of catching up on sleep for college.

She decided to lie down face flat on her bed. Honestly, it felt so dreadful. The clock was ticking and seconds, minutes and hours were passing and still, she was left with nothing but two open eyes, a processing mind and a groaning mouth.

She needed someone in her misery.

Rising up to her feet, she continuously knocked on her glass window. Someone would wake up eventually because for all she knew, he was just a light sleeper. A soft noise could disturb his peaceful slumber easily.

And truth be told, moments after a mildly irritated male stood to face her. She slid her window pane upwards and grinned sheepishly at him.

"I need sleep, woman." Her disgruntled neighbor said.

"I want sleep," She pouted childishly at him.

Sighing, he ran his fingers in his hair. "The classical music didn't work?"

She made her way out of the window, before settling her crossed arms on the metal railing. Shaking her head, "Nothing worked."

"Hn."

"How come it didn't work on me?" She asked as he made his way beside her by jumping from his window's metal railing to another and another as they were only 3 rooms apart.

He sighed. "I don't know."

"Hmph," She placed her head on his shoulder and put her arm around his. "I've tried everything: counting imaginary sheep, playing darts with my bedroom ceiling… still a perfect ten by the way." He smirked at this, "Listening to classic music and meditating before going to sleep as you said and changing sleeping positions…but I just can't sleep."

He nodded in understanding, silently taking in her features. "You definitely look tired," He noticed the now much darker rings under her eyes.

"But, I feel restless."

"Well then, you shouldn't succumb yourself to eating chocolate or counter productivity…because definitely, you won't get enough sleep."

"I didn't do that this time. I only searched for the term insomnia online out of boredom." It was her turn to sigh. She looked at him, her brown eyes full of curiosity.

"Fine, we'll resolve to my last idea."

"Last idea?" She repeated.

At this he smirked, "Kiss." She could only blush at the thought. "Eh?" She managed to squeak out.

"You don't want to?" He smirked even more as he leaned more to her red and embarrassed face.

"It's not that, I j-just-"

Before she could even say more, her mouth was already claimed by his. Softly and slowly, he savored her red lips, his eyes peering into her soul as her mind grew hazy, and her knees also grew weak.

Stupid, crazy and good-kisser of a boyfriend.

So she kissed him back.

When he pulled away, he could only caress her cheek with his thumb. "Do you think you can sleep now, Ten?" He continued to give her that trademark boyish smirk.

She nodded, dumbfounded.

"Alright, I'll go back. Consider that a good night kiss." He said and shook his head as he jumped towards his bedroom's window.

Smiling as she touched her lips, but wait…

_Do you think you can sleep now, Ten?_

How could she sleep like this? Happy. Dreamy. Happy. Happy.

"Neji!" She scowled but then she squinted her eyes only to see a note attached on his window.

'_Don't scream, I want to sleep. My last idea was the kiss….. _

_I will kiss you every time you can't sleep._

_Hn, I love your insomnia.'_

And she could only curse her way to bed, fortunately she did fell asleep but muttering the words… "Stupid insomnia, stupid Hyuga, stupid kiss…"

Really, she should have searched for the cure of insomnia rather than searched for the definition online.

* * *

_Hope that's okay. Still needs more work. _ Plots should be twisted around now. Honestly...ahhh. It's hard to write anything these days. It mostly lead to cliches. __


End file.
